One shot
by fangirl1993
Summary: Jacob is bored at school until he gets imprinted. JacobxOC. One shot. I'm adding more Twilight One shots. It's so awesome.


Chapter 1:Imprinted

It was Jacobs sophmore year at Qualet High school. He was really bored and wanted to do something exciting in his life. Edward and Bella was away living in some place that hardly had any sun and there hasn't been much action now that the vampires stopped attacking Forks.

_This really bites, _Jacob said to himself.

"Class we have a new student," the teacher said. "Class this is Faith."

The teacher said. Jacob saw the new girl and dazeled with her beauty. She had short light brown hair that was straight, she had light green eyes, and a good body size. Her arms had some musules on it but not to much that she looks like she takes sterroids.

"Faith please take your set next to Jacob," the teacher ordered.

All of Jacobs friends looked at him and started to smile.

_Good thing we don't have to transform now, _Jacob thought.

He new that Quil and the others were thinking of something sick.

"Hi," Faith said with a nice voice.

"Hi," Jacob said.

As he stared at her he felt this warm feeling inside that he never felt before. The class went on and he kept on staring at her. At times she would look at him but quickly look back at the teacher.

The bell rang and she bolted out.

"What did you do man?" one of Jacob's friend asked.

"Nothing. She is just so..." Jacob said trying to find the words.

"Oh," Quil said.

"What?" Jacob said.

"You got imprinted. You got imprinted. You got imprinted," Quil sang.

"Shut up," Jacob said punching him.

Faith came back and stared at her books in her arms. She went back to the desk and grabbed her bag.

"Nows your chance," Quil said.

Quil and his friends went to the door and slowly walked out.

"Um...can you guys please hurry," she said in a shy voice.

The didn't say anything. Jacob was feeling pissed off with his friends.

"Move it you guys," Jacob barked.

Jacob lead Faith out of the room and down the hall.

"Thanks," she said shyly.

"Don't let them bug you," Jacob adivsed.

"I'll remember that," Faith said looking up at him.

Jacob looked into her eyes and felt that warm feeling again.

"I'm Faith," she introduced.

"Jacob," he said looking at her.

He felt like a little child. It was like he never seen a beautiful girl before and he didn't know what to say.

"What class do you have next?" she asked breaking the slience.

"Spanglish," Jacob said.

"Okay. Well I have english," she said going to her class. "I'll see you at lunch."

He nodded like a puppy with his tounge out. She laughed.

"Spanglish," Quil said.

"Shut up," Jacob said knowing how stupid he looked.

He went to his english class and was bored. His mind kept on going to Faith when ever he had the chance of an opened mind.

_Damn she is hot, _Jacob thought. _What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be so stupid. Unless Quil was right and I am imprinted. I guess I will have to see at lunch. _

The bell rang for lunch and Jacob looked everywhere for Faith. There was no such luck. He sat down with his friends at there usual table. As he ate he looked around for her.

_Great. I must have scared her away, _Jacob thought feeling guilty.

"Get away from me," he heard with his wolf hearing.

He consentrated to see if he was just hearing things.

"Come on girl. Why don't you just go out with me?" said a guy.

Jacob knew that voice. He was the school's bullie and he wasn't the guy to mess with unless you were a wolf.

Jacob quickly sat up and ran to where the voices were coming from. He turned a corner and saw the Bullies gang circling someone.

"Just leave me alone," he heard Faith's voice.

"We won't bite," the leader said.

"But I will," Jacob said coming out of the corner.

The boys looked at Jacob and Jacob saw Faith against the lockers.

"What are you going to do Black?" the leader asked.

"Beat you down," Jacob said walking toward them.

All of them ran toward Jacob. In three seconds they were on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked dusting his hands.

"Yeah," Faith said.

Jacob came closer to her. Faith stayed where she was and stared into Jacob's eyes.

He leaned against her body and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

"Go Jacob," his friends cheered.

He unlocked his lips and looked at his friends. "Shut up man."

"Your ruining my moment," Faith barked.

"Yep there a match," Quil said leaving with his friends.

Jacob rolled his eyes and continued kissing Faith.

* * *

Please R&R this story.


End file.
